


One Piece of GinHiji

by REINDOWN



Series: A Future of Outstretched Arms [3]
Category: Gintama, One Piece
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REINDOWN/pseuds/REINDOWN
Summary: A celebration of the seiyuu for Hijikata Toshiro, who also plays Zoro from One Piece. A short re enactment of the scene where Zoro takes on Luffy's pain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of one shots, drabbles etc. of Gintama. If you enjoy this, then please take a look at the rest of the series~

Hijikata raised his head from the ground. He shook like a newborn lamb and god, this headache. His skull had been crushed by a blow from this demon looming over them. He wouldn’t go down; they had pounded him with everything they had, used every ounce of blood firing through their veins and it had still not been enough. Not by a long shot. They hadn’t even touched the surface of this guy's ocean of power and Hijikata was scared. He was the only one still conscious, desperately trying to get up, get up, get the fuck up! His muscles burned in stubborn refusal, simply shaking under him. A cold shiver ran up the bottom of his spine and his legs were beginning to tingle. The feeling in them was fading and that was terrifying. How much longer would he be able to remain conscious?

Utsuro was still there. The footsteps heading his way were an eerie echo of their solitude. Hijikata twisted his head to the side and the body of Kondou was heaped next to him. Unconscious. Just beyond that, Sougo was splayed on his back after a particularly hard punch had knocked him more than just a few metres backwards. Unconscious. The battlefield was strewn with the same story, over and over again. Kagura was out cold, Shinpachi a lifeless form beside her, their leader had lasted the longest but even he was gone. The blood pooling beneath him was an unhealthy amount. Hijikata could see his paper-white complexion splattered with crimson blood spots. His breathing was hitched and short and definitely not healthy. He had battled hard through the pain of confusion – Hijikata didn't know the story but he got the basic idea that someone he knew and loved was turning a katana towards his neck. That was enough to explain his distress and the increased tension in the yorozuya as his kids stepped up to protect him.

Where had that lead them?

They were all tipping towards the wrong side of the light and only Hijikata and that beast were still blinking. The footsteps halted at his side. With a judder that ran through his whole body, Hijikata jolted himself onto his hands and knees, strained to look up at Utsuro.

“I'm surprised you're still breathing.” He commented and Hijikata was absolutely sure that this wouldn't be the case for long. Each breath cracked his ribs and hissed through the air, his head bobbing in fatigue. He scrambled to his feet, heaving together all of his strength into his legs until he stood before the demon who had brought his comrades to their knees.  
“What …” he grunted, katana still clattering in his hand. “W-what can I give you … to persuade you not kill them?” Utsuro raised his eyebrows a little, eyes void of any sort of emotion that should occur from brutally slicing down his student.  
“You're asking me to save you all?”

At this moment, Hijikata did something he never thought he would and Sougo would be having a field day if he was conscious. If he was conscious. That would be nice. If any one of them were still breathing with him it'd help make this situation seem just a little less shitty. Maybe if just one more person were standing with him, they'd have a glint of hope … There was no hope, not against this monster. Knowing this, Hijikata descended slowly onto his knees. He bowed his head low and said as firmly as he could,

“Please, don't kill them.” He daren't raise his head; he was so sure it was about to be lopped off his shoulders. The silence stretched like the pain across his abdomen until the moment Utsuro finally spoke.  
“I can make you a deal, if you are truly loyal to your friends.” Hijikata glanced up, blinking the stars from his eyes and the hazy blanket that threatened to rob him of consciousness. “I have no reason to kill any of you. I can remove all of the injuries your comrades have suffered … for a price.”  
“What?” Hijikata was impatient. No one beside him had moved. Time ticked by and they remained silent as the dead. The twisting in his stomach worsened and started doing back-flips.  
“I'll remove their pain … and give it all to you. Take on all the pain from the attacks that Gintoki has received and I shall let you go. Are you willing to experience hell?”

It was a no brain-er for Hijikata. His comrades would all go free if he could bear the pain of the injuries Gintoki had sustained. He agreed immediately and gulped down the rising fear burning in his chest as Utsuro diverted his attention to the body of Gintoki. He waved a hand over the body and a strange silver glow erupted from the limp figure bleeding to death on the floor. Gintoki grunted, but did not awaken as the bubble of silver shimmering air swelled to the size of a house. It curved and diffused itself from Gintoki, following the wave of Utsuro's hand so that it was suspended between Hijikata and Utsuro. 

“What I just removed from Gintoki was his pain … and his fatigue. It is all the damage that has been inflicted on him in his battle.” Jesus, it's huge. “However, as close to death as you are, I doubt you would survive this.”  
“And you promise,” Hijikata just about managed to keep his head lifted but he couldn't straighten the shake in his voice. “You promise they'll go free? Even if I die?”  
“I am a man of my word. But even so, you will all certainly die if you don't take this chance. Regardless of your trust in me, this is your only option.” Hijikata gritted his teeth because he was right, he was weak, he had no say in this. If he wasn't this weak … shit.  
“Alright.” Hijikata steeled himself, fingernails scratching his palm as he clenched his fist tightly. “Gimme your worst.”

Utsuro didn't blink. He showed no emotion as he siphoned off a bubble of the silver matter the size of his hand.

“I'll give you a taste.”

The moment the bubble sank into Hijikata's chest was surreal. For a second, he felt so much that he couldn't react. His breath caught in his throat and he was choking on the pain, struggling to breathe as an earthquake of sensations battered his body like a sledge hammers hitting him again and again. His nerves were electrocuting him, each one of them screaming along his limbs. He felt everything. Every type of pain he had ever experienced collided into him all at once; his bones were breaking and his joints were dislocating and his muscles were trembling with fatigue whilst bile burned the back of his throat. A scream ripped through him as the bubble sank deeper. Each second, tens of bullets ripped through him and though he gritted his teeth against it, a howl of agony tore the air in two. He couldn't breathe. He was panicking because he couldn't breathe and only swallows of air made it past his throat because he was being seared again and again by burning flames across his organs and -

He collapsed. The pain brought him face down to the floor as the final shudders of the bubble popped through him. Eventually, it was over. Thank god it was fucking over. He rolled over and coughed up blood between pants. His hands trembled and moving to just lift his wrist was agonising.

“How was that?”  
“... Just let me … go somewhere else. Please.”

…

“Danna, what happened to you?” Okita asked, following Gintoki with his eyes as he bounced on his toes.   
“I feel so light!” He giggled. “Maybe it's the adrenaline but I feel great!”   
“I'm glad you feel fine, you useless adult.” Kagura grunted, pulling a face. Gintoki stuck out his tongue at her and she returned the gesture. The rest of the bodies were beginning to stir. Kondo was blinking weary eyes and testing the pain in his injured knee. Shinpachi was helping to patch up the open wound on Kagura's arm. Okita was watching Gintoki with a frown. His eyes left Gintoki for a second to scour the area.

What happened to Utsuro? Why weren't they all dead?

“Where's Tosshi?” Kondo grunted, getting to his unsteady feet. Okita noticed the katana on the floor – Hijikata's. His eyes widened.  
“No way ...”

Okita sprinted away from the group over the rubble of the town which had stood there just a day ago. He scampered across the rocks and chunks of buildings, all whilst glancing around.

“There's no way that guy could be okay,” he cursed, changing direction with a skitter of his heels. “Where is the bastard? What's he doing, taking the glory for himself? He's a stubborn idiot – he can't beat Utsuro-” He caught a glance of a figure and scampered to a stop. “Ah, there he is.”

Hijikata, just over the ridge of a fallen building on a raised area of stone that had created a plateau, stood stock still with his arms tightly folded across his chest.

“Hijikata~, what's up? Run away, did you?”

There was no response so he edged closer, clambering over the rubble.

“There's no shame in that. What's wrong? Have you -” It was then that Okita noticed that the ground on which he was treading was a rusty colour. On closer inspection, it was red. He traced the stain with his eyes and with a shock, he realised it was blood. “What the hell-?!” He was standing in blood and as his eyes tracked upwards, Hijikata was also painted in it. Fresh wounds were oozing crimson liquid like water. His uniform was in shreds and he still hadn't reacted, arms folded, eyes on the horizon. “Hijikata?! What's with all this blood? Are you still alive?! Where's Utsuro? What the hell happened?!”

Hijikata's lip trembled as though he was struggling to say something. His eyes were hazy.

“N-nothing … happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know I take prompts? <3


End file.
